


A Taste of Something New

by Z00_Fan



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vore, experimenting with new kinks, non-fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z00_Fan/pseuds/Z00_Fan
Summary: Judy has always been a bunny who likes to try everything. But after some raunchy stories from Fru Fru, will Judy bite off more than she, or Officer Wolford, can chew?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little new here. First time I've ever written a vore story, but the world of Zootopia seems uniquely suited to it. Hope you all enjoy.

Judy sat on her apartment bed, her eyes focused on her desk clock as she absently turned the pocket rebreather she’d grabbed from the precinct supply room that morning around and around in her paws. She wore only some baggy sweats at the moment and nothing beneath, her mind going again and again to how soon, she wouldn’t even be wearing that much. That night, while Nick would be off at the club, she’d be having her first time.

_“Oh, you’ve absolutely got to try it, Judy! It’s simply divine, like nothing you’ve ever experienced before. There are at least three clubs in Little Rodentia for it already!”_

_“I don’t know… it just seems really dangerous to me, Fru.” Judy sat at her apartment desk, holding her phone with one hand while stirring a spoon through her hot cocoa with the other. Relaxing in her civvies, it was a little difficult to ignore the wetness between her legs from the vore escapades her friend, Fru Fru Big, had been describing to her._

_“Well of course it’s dangerous, hun. That’s half the fun! But it’s also all about trust! Just find a predator you know you can trust and see what happens!”_

A trustworthy predator, that had been the biggest issue. As much as she’d wanted to share this with Nick, she just knew there’d be no way she could fit inside her fox in one piece. There was simply no way he could stretch like that. Clawhauser had been her second choice, but she quickly realized that if something went wrong, if the cheetah fell asleep or something, he’d never realize she was still inside of him through his fat. She needed someone big enough to eat her whole, but still small enough to leave a noticeable bulge. That cut out Officers Johnson, Delgato, Grizzoli, Snarlov, Anderson, Jackson, and Fangmeyer, all of them being big cats and bears. This left the wolf ZPD officers, and the only one of them she knew well was—

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Judy jumped at the sudden, frantic knocking, taking a moment to calm her heart before looking toward the door. “It, it’s unlocked!”

The words were barely out of her mouth before the door opened, and in loped Officer Wolford, still in his usual ZPD tee, grinning from ear to ear and practically vibrating in excitement. Without waiting for her signal, he turned and shut and locked the door behind him, before hurrying over to kneel at the side of Judy’s bed and smile at her. “Hi, Judy! Ohhh, I hope you’re as excited for this as I am! Oh thank you thank you thank you, this means so much to me that you’d put your life in my paws like this, it’s just incredible, thank you thank—”

“Wolford!” Judy shouted, quickly silencing him. The wolf sat back and gave her his full attention, causing Judy to sigh and shake her head. “Just… thank you for coming, and before we start, I want to lay out some ground rules, okay?”

Wolford quickly nodded, smile dropping to a look of seriousness. “Of course, Judy, whatever you want. This only happens while you want it to.”

Judy smiled at that, scooting forward to pat her wolf coworker on the head. “Good boy. Now then, here goes. First, whatever happens in here between us, stays between us. Nick already knows and has given his blessing, but nobody else needs to know. Second, the moment I want out of you, I’m out. Third, no matter how… intense, things get between us, I’m not going into this looking for a relationship. I already have one with Nick. We’re just… friends with benefits. Is that okay with you?”

“Absolutely,” replied Wolford, nodding. “Though, I mean, if you ever change your mind or feel like making a pack…”

Judy lifted an eyebrow at that, before shaking her head and setting it aside for later. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she quickly removed and tossed aside her shirt, leaving her with only her sweatpants on in front of easily her horniest male coworker. The way his eyes widened as they roamed her chest and belly brought a blush to her cheeks and a slight tremble to her paws as she reached down to remove her pants.

“Wait.”

Judy paused, looking at Wolford curiously. The wolf swallowed, before slowly reaching out and lowering Judy down onto her rear. She let him do as he would, her blush growing as he slowly, almost reverently slid her sweatpants off, exposing her pussy to him, already wet with excitement.

At that moment, Judy knew there was no turning back. She watched with bated breath as the wolf leaned in, a shudder rocking her body as he took a deep of her quivering sex. That shudder ended with a gasp, then a low moan as Wolford stuck out his tongue and dragged it up the length of her slit, bottom to top, doing a quick swirl around her button at the top before dragging back down to repeat the movement. Each long lick dragged out another moan from her throat, each lavishing of her clitoris shot lightning through her body. Her back arched, her toes curled, her legs kicked feebly out to the sides. “Wo-Wolford, oh g-god, please, m-more…”

To her mixed frustration and pleasure, the wolf ignored her, continuing his slow, methodical loving on her pussy. Minutes passed under this torture, until Judy’s body was slick with sweat and she could barely support herself on her trembling arms. Then, without warning, just after licking her clit once more, Wolford jammed his thick wolf tongue deep into Judy’s pussy, as deep as Nick’s cock had ever reached into her. She seized, stars exploding before her eyes as a climax swept through her. She heaved, hips thrusting up into Wolford’s muzzle as her juices gushed out. She could feel him drinking every ounce, feel his tongue wriggling inside of her to prolong her climax and draw out more.

By the time she was finished Judy lay sprawled across the beds, all four limbs askew and body shaking as she fought to get her breath back. She gasped at the feel of Wolford’s tongue sliding out of her, then watched hazily as he stood and began removing his clothes, revealing a slim, toned body like Nick’s. His cock stood at full attention from its sheath, a vibrant red and both longer and thicker than her favorite fox’s, though not by as much as she’d been worried.

“Do you think, um, do you think I can fit?”

At that moment, Judy could care less. With a grunt of effort she rolled over onto her stomach, another grunt taking her up onto all fours. She pushed her rear out and gave her tail a twitch, her head swimming in the thick, musky scent of the virile male behind her. The best round of cunnilingus in her entire life had sent her little bunny hormones into overdrive, and right then she wanted nothing more than a hard, savage fucking.

A moment later she got her wish as the bed shook around her as Wolford climbed up behind her, followed by his rough paws grabbing hold of her hips. She squealed as his cock found its mark on its first try, a hard thrust sinking half the shaft into her. Another thrust, another squeal as the wolf cock sank in to the knot spreading her wide with its girth. Her head dropped down, her breath leaving her at the sight of the obscene bulge in her belly. Even Nick had not stretched her so.

“Ohhhh ffffuck,” growled Wolford above her, crouching forward to where his head was just over hers. “So ffuckin’ tight. From there he pulled, no, yanked out, before slamming back in, pushing Judy into the mattress as he hammered her pussy fast and hard, his restraint seemingly used up with the tongue work. “Fuckin’ tight, f-fuckin’ bunny bitch! Take it!”

Judy took it, moaning with utter abandon, hips pushing back into Wolford’s savage thrusts. She lost control of her voice, curses and pleas to match her partner’s foulness spilling out as she reached a second orgasm, then as the seconds turned into minutes a third. “Fuck me, fuck me, Nnngh, harder harder ha-har-harder, oh god yes, fuck this little rabbit whore, fu-fu-fuuuaaagh! Yes! Eat, eat me!”

There came a moment for Judy to realize what command had just slipped past her lips, before a shadow loomed over her. She looked up, eyes widening as Wolford’s muzzle closed tight around her head, tight enough for his fangs to draw pinpricks of blood along her throat.

“Wo-Wolford, wait—”

She felt her body leave the bed, vertigo hitting her for a moment as the wolf reared back and then onto his ass, mouth still around her head and cock still plowing deep in her pussy. Around her she could see little except the rearmost of Wolford’s teeth, his tongue as it slathered over and across her face, and ahead, the back of his throat and the pit down to his stomach.

“Wolford, please, I, I’m not read—” Her attempt at pleading once more was interrupted by an especially hard thrust that sent her sliding a few inches deeper into the wolf’s maw. He held it there and she gasped, a shudder wracking her body as a thick warmth flooded her, hotter and heavier than she was used to. She groaned as it kept coming, forced up into her womb by the thickness of his shaft plugging her up even without forcing his knot in. A fifth climax hit her, her eyes rolling back as she felt her belly start to bloat with the amount of cum filling her up. “Ohh… ohhh yessss… Wolford…”

Another push of the wolf’s hips came, gentler this time as she was slid into his mouth up to her waist, her arms pushed tight to her sides. Her legs kicked out, more reflex than anything, another gasp leaving her as she felt that delicious, wonderful dick pull out of her. She eeped and oohed as his tongue pressed against her gaping, cum-sodden sex and pushed, forcing her deeper into his mouth in concert with a swallowing motion, muscles contracting in a rolling motion all across her body that had her shivering in delight. She gasped her as head popped down into his throat, breath catching on the heavy, rancid air there. She kicked harder now, the shock returning some of her senses to her.

Yet, it was too little too late as she felt her rear slide into Wolford’s mouth, followed quickly by her legs and feet, his tongue tickling as it danced between her big bunny toes. She moaned, her will to fight drained as several rapid swallows worked her into her coworker’s throat. She closed her eyes and relaxed, a final climax gracing her body as the walls of slick, slimy muscle worked her body over from all sides in a wet, full-body massage. Her last thought as she fell asleep was of how warm it all was…

***

Wolford lounged on the tiny bed, recording Judy’s bulge traveling down his throat with her phone he’d grabbed from her desk right before mounting her, feeling utterly content with life and himself. He rumbled happily as she disappeared at his chest for a moment, before settling as a pleasantly large bulge pushing out his belly.

“And so ends the best night ZPD’s star rabbit officer has ever experienced,” said Wolford, pressing the END button for the recording. He dropped the phone onto the bed and relaxed back, closing his eyes as he listened to the gurgling of his stomach, the faint, probably unconscious, squirming of his dinner. “Mmm… yeah, that’s probably long enough.”

Hefting himself to his feet, Wolford gave his sagging gut a pat before strutting for the apartment door. He was pretty sure he’d seen where the place’s communal showers were…

***

Consciousness returned to Judy in waves, First came feeling: a cold, slick tile floor beneath her, her body wet and aching all over, concentrated mostly around her groin. Then came sound: a rush of water out of a nozzle, hitting fur and the cold tile around her, almost drowning out the hushed voices nearby, three of them. Then came smell: soap, wet fur, sweat, and the heavy, unmistakable stench of sex. Really, really good sex.

Groaning as everything came back to her, Judy opened her eyes to see three naked mammals crouched over her. Two of them, a kudu and an oryx, she recognized as her next-door neighbors, Bucky and Pronk. The third, a wolf, she recognized as Wolford.

“Hey,” said the wolf in question as her gaze focused on him. He smiled nervously, as if not sure if he was in trouble or not. “So, um… was I okay?”

It took a moment for her to gather herself, but eventually Judy managed a grin and a shaky thumbs-up. “S-same time next week?”


End file.
